Feet And A Yard
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Oneshot One in the morning and Ed is reading comfortably on the couch. That is, until Al sneaks in and pulls a prank on a sleepy Ed. Suddenly caught, Al comes up with an excuse that leaves Ed befuddled.


This was something that actually happened to me. Exchange Al and Ed for my brother and I, the book for my laptop, and change the time to...sometime in the afternoon (around four I think...). I couldn't help but write it up after it happened. Took me about fifteen minutes or less. Something like that. Talk about being bored...

Disclaimer: Nope. No hope of ever owning Edo-sama (tear)

Enjoy! I know I did. XD

* * *

_**Feet And A Yard**_

Warmed by the fire crackling in the fire place, Ed silently read his alchemy book, smiling as he turned the page. As time went by, the fire was losing some of it's heat and soon Edward had to bookmark his page and grab a blanket from the small hall closet.

Sighing with content, the young alchemist opened his book and continued to read as he settled back into the couch, blowing some random blond hairs from in front of his absorbent golden eyes. No matter the book, he was always quickly lost in his own world, ignorant of what happened outside of himself and the book.

Snuggling deeper into the red wool blanket, Ed lifted his legs slightly so the overhanging edge of the blanket fell beneath his feet then let them fall back onto the couch's plush blue armrest. Just him and his book...

Too busy reading alchemic symbols and equations, Ed failed to notice the door opening with a feint creak then close with an equally quiet click. He continued to scan the page, making mental notes about certain formulas and which ones he couldn't wait to try out next.

Even with the fading glow of the fire creating shadows, nothing could tear his eyes away from the book as he turned the page, not even the new moving shadow as the one who caused it snuck closer from behind. Yawning, Ed stretched, arms high in the air. His attention having been torn from the book, he heard a little scuffle nearby but immediately after Ed took notice, it stopped. A golden brow rose but he decided to shrug it off as nothing.

He pulled his precious book back to reading distance and noticed with slight annoyance that there was barely enough light left to read without squinting and possibly getting a headache. Ed glanced at the nearby clock and sighed, reading the glowing red digits, _'Damn, it's nearly one in the morning already?'_

Burrowing further into the sofa, smiling as his body felt warmer, he made sure his automail thumb was holding his place in the book, before letting his eyes close. Quickly he felt himself relax even further than before, flesh left arm slipping off the couch and brushing against something cold, round and smooth. By now he was too out of it to notice the object moving and his hand now barely reaching the hardwood floor. His metal right arm laid limply on his chest, unfeeling of the lush blanket which covered his body completely up to his neck. Now more than ever he was glad to have such soft wool pajamas for the winter weather.

Unknown to him, short, light brown hair followed by matching eyes peered up from the end of the couch, smiling down at his older brother's sleeping form. Alphonse waited a few moments, an idea already playing out in his mind. With a grin and the evil ringing of his hands, Al suddenly lifted up the end of the blanket from underneath his brother's bare feet.

With the window open slightly and a cold breeze keeping the room from heating up and staying warm, Ed jolted awake, breathing heavily as he felt his feet becoming numb. Fast.

Noticing his brother's grin and devious glint in his otherwise caring eyes, Ed glared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

Coming up with something quick, having been caught in the act, Al said with a simple shrug, losing all dark intentions behind an innocent veil, "Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if you had two feet. Add one more and you'd have a yard."

Edward stared blankly at his brother's snickering, retreating form, blinking a few times in confusion. Saying he was at a loss for words was an understatement. Finally a single string of words fell from his lips.

"What the _hell_?"

* * *

Yeah, really happened. XD I'm almost afraid to know what was going on in my brother's mind at the time. I mean really, who walks past the couch and does that? Well, maybe I would...


End file.
